


The Devil Inside

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gordlock - Freeform, M/M, Post Tetch Virus Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: "I trust everyone, just not the devil inside of them."Harvey is still coming to terms with Jim's ordeal under the Tetch virus.





	The Devil Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt idea from PrevailingLight on Tumblr.

There’s a warm body curled up into him, and Harvey smirks lightly as he’s drawn from sleep. It’s Jim pressed to him, kisses along his shoulder and neck until he turns in the blonde’s arms to draw his attention further. “Morning putz…”

The older detective’s voice is husky, still sleep filled but easily awakening as Jim smiles at him easily. One of his favourite sights. That smile that lights up the room. Genuine and just a little bit goofy at times. Very rare times mind you, but still… a damn sight better then the misery he’s been seeing on Jim’s face. 

“Harvey…”

His weight shifts, Jim straddling him and peppering him with teasing kisses that bring Harvey’s hands up to the other man’s hips to hold him in place. It’s nice. Warm. Comfortable. 

A hint of heat shooting through him as Jim’s kisses get more rough. Teeth biting down on his bottom lip and tugging slightly. A grunt escaping Harvey as his eyes close and he’s about to remark that his boyfriend must be in quite the mood as fingers close around his throat.

“I’m sorry.”

That’s when he feels the change. 

Strong hands that once petted so lovingly down his chest have crept up in their loose hold. There’s a flash of unease in him, and he opens his eyes quickly. 

What greets him is **black.**

“Jim?”

**Those fingers tightening, cutting off his air and a cruel sorrow in Jim’s face even as he strangles Harvey. It’s hard to fight back, Jim’s too strong, and he gasps, desperate for air and tears streaming down the corners of his eyes as he pleads silently with not just his lover, but his friend, his partner.**

.

.

.

.

Harvey wakes in a cold sweat. Sitting up and gasping for breath. He can feel the trickle of it over his body and he looks to his side. It was a dream. Jim’s sleeping beside him, content and peaceful. Utterly oblivious of his partner’s dream.

With shaking hands, Harvey pulls the sheets back, lumbering to the bathroom to splash cool water over his skin. Everything feels feverish and chilled all at once, and he can’t help it. 

He shouldn’t fear him. Not his Jim.

But in that moment he had.

.

.

When Jim wakes in the morning. Harvey is pressed to the far side of the bed. A different shirt on and he looks troubled even in sleep. Not normal. Usually the older man is close to Jim, cuddly and warm in the morning.

Strange.

He shakes the feeling that something is off.

Harvey wakes to coffee set out by Jim and he takes it with a hesitant smile and none of it quite reaches his eyes. He’s looking at Jim. Seeing his dream painted in that face he’s come to love over the years. 

Jim would never hurt him intentionally….

_Right?_


End file.
